


Бесконечный цикл

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снова и снова Раст оказывается в пыльной комнате, где его ждет латиноамериканская девчонка, которую Анита подкладывала под своих лучших покупателей, и дети, над которыми издевался Режди Леду, и мертвая Дора Лэнг. Стоит только закрыть глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечный цикл

...Крэш и Рыжий приезжают на точку за полночь. Крэш ювелирно паркует машину на обочине, хотя он вмазан даже больше, чем Рыжий. Разница между ними только в том, что Рыжему крэк разжижает мозги, а Крэш и после ударной дозы умудряется сохранить хотя бы полпроцента здравого смысла. Кто, если не Крэш, будет держать на коротком поводке Рыжего, этого двинутого ублюдка? Двух двинутых ублюдков, если, конечно, считать самого Крэша.

Ночь жаркая, душная; грязная луна покачивается на сине-черном небе, редкие звезды покачиваются ей в такт. Крэш вертит в руке ключи от машины, пока они с Рыжим идут по нестриженной лужайке к неприметному серому дому. В траве Крэш замечает использованный шприц, едва не вступает в лужу свежей блевотины и вот, наконец, Рыжий толкает входную дверь.

В гостиной воняет марихуаной, табаком и пролитым пивом. Пара в стельку пьяных негров смотрят реслинг по телеку, тощая девица в одежде а-ля хиппи затягивается от косяка, пепел падает прямо ей на платье. Из дальнего конца коридора доносятся чьи-то стоны, хотя Крэш не уверен, что это не плод его разыгравшегося воображения.

– Привет, мальчики. – Жирная мексиканская сучка Анита смачно целует в щеку сперва Рыжего, затем Крэша, оставляя на коже след помады.

Крэш улыбается одними губами.

– Здравствуй, Анита. Мы за товаром. – Он достает сигареты. Рыжий в это время затягивается от косяка.

– Конечно, сладкий, все как договаривались. – Анита исчезает за дверью. Крэш вытирает щеку тыльной стороной ладони и сплевывает на пол.

У него по венам течет жидкий азот, мысли предельно ясны, и через пару минут после того, как Крэш перестает слышать стоны, из соседней комнаты выходит бритоголовый в байкерской безрукавке, – он готов поклясться, что где-то уже видел этого хрена. За неплотно прикрытой дверью на кровати сидит обнаженная девчонка лет тринадцати: волосы растрепаны, на щеке багровеет свежий синяк. 

– Прямо из-под лучей горячего карибского солнца, – щебечет Анита и вручает Рыжему увесистый непрозрачный пакет.

– А сахарной пудрой ты его там же разбавила, на Карибах? – Крэш надрезает пакет.

– Рыжий, твой дружок – гребаный американский упиздюк, – морщится Анита и бьет Крэша по плечу.

– Что ты, детка, мы никогда в тебе не сомневались. Просто «гребаный американский упиздюк» так шутит, да, Крэш? – Рыжий заливается хохотом.

Крэш снюхивает дозу прямо с ножа и закашливается.

– Прости, Анита, – хрипит Крэш. – Откуда ж мне было знать, что в этот раз вместо сахарной пудры будет стиральный порошок.

Анита показывает Крэшу средний палец и фыркает.

– Хорошо, хорошо, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? Отвела тебя за угол и отсосала в качестве компенсации?

– Господь сохрани. – Крэш занюхивает еще одну дозу, кивает Рыжему и забирает пакет.

– Эй, а как насчет нее? – Рыжий показывает на девчонку в спальне. 

– Вообще-то это для особых гостей, а не для тех, кто гонит на мой кокс. – Анита смешно морщит нос.

– Но я-то не гнал! – возмущается Рыжий.

– Ладно, ладно, но только недолго. У нее еще двое на сегодня, но тебя, так и быть, пропущу без очереди. 

Крэш говорит, что подождет Рыжего на улице. 

Воздух кажется таким густым, что его можно резать ножом, как масло. Крэш продолжает сжимать в руке ключи до тех пор, пока ладонь не становится мокрой. Кровь в темноте кажется ему почти черной. Крэш – один сплошной оголенный нерв, внутри которого бурлит смесь из тяжелых наркотиков, бессонницы и помешательства. Но он не чувствует боли, когда вытирает ладонь об джинсы. Вообще ничего не чувствует.

– Зря ты не захотел остаться. – Крэш слышит позади себя голос Рыжего. 

– Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Крэш прячет кокаин в бардачок авто, проворачивает перепачканный кровью ключ в зажигании и вжимает в пол педаль газа.

* * *

...Марти стреляет в Реджи Леду. На песке – кровь, мозги и осколки костей. Пот заливает Расту глаза, пульс стучит в висках; он приходит в себя только когда Девалль Леду, этот толстожопый мудак, попадает в свою собственную ловушку и его разносит на куски посреди минного поля. 

Марти смотрит на мертвого Реджи, на пистолет в своей руке, потом снова на Реджи.

– Блять... – шепчет он одними губами. – Блять, блять, блять...

Раст, как в тумане, толкает дверь и заходит в помещение. На грязных простынях сидит девчонка с огромными испуганными глазами, по всему телу следы побоев, ссадины и мелкие ожоги. Леду тушил об нее сигареты. Даже жетон на ремне Коула не внушает девчонке доверия; она видит перед собой не полицейского, она видит мужчину, а мужчина – это опасность, мужчина – это тот, кто сделает больно. Раст разворачивается и уходит. Второй ребенок на кровати уже давно мертв.

– Сними с этого куска дерьма наручники, – заплетающимся языком говорит он Марти и кивает на Реджи. – Пока синяки не появились. 

Раст и Марти обставят все так, словно кузены Леду начали пальбу первыми. Сейчас Коул – это дикая смесь принятых за последние несколько часов наркотиков, выпитого виски и бессонницы длиною почти в двое суток. Но, несмотря на все это, он чувствует слишком много.

Солнце печет через промокшую футболку. На руках у Раста мертвый ребенок, хотя ему кажется, что мальчишка просто спит. В нескольких десятках метров от них мигают красно-синие сирены. 

* * *

...Растин Коул и Мартин Харт – новоиспеченные герои. Они вдвоем накрыли метамфетаминовую лабораторию и избавили мир от безжалостного убийцы. Расту кажется, что даже коллеги, эти заносчивые уроды, перестали смотреть на него как на инопланетное чмо. Неплохо, если вспомнить, что Раст едва не загремел в психушку после четырех лет работы под прикрытием. Неплохо, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Марти слушает радио, машина мягко покачивается, у Раста слипаются веки.

«Действительно неплохо», – думает он.

Но все равно снова и снова Раст оказывается в пыльной комнате, где его ждет латиноамериканская девчонка, которую Анита подкладывала под своих лучших покупателей, и дети, над которыми издевался Режди Леду, и мертвая Дора Лэнг. Стоит только закрыть глаза. 

* * *

«…Жизнь – это бесконечный цикл», – думает Раст и закуривает новую сигарету.


End file.
